1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to an adjustable tilting inversion exerciser including an angle adjusting mechanism for suitably adjusting the angular position between the user supporting table and the lower supporting stand and for limiting the user supporting table to rotate relative to the lower supporting stand and for preventing the user supporting table from being over rotated relative to the lower supporting stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tilting inversion exercisers comprise a user supporting table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support stand, for supporting a user thereon, and for allowing the user to tilt or to incline the table relative to the lower support, in order to conduct the typical tilting inversion exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,372 to Teeter discloses one of the typical rotatable or tilting inversion exercisers comprising a stationary support stand composed of spaced A-frames having spaced trunnion supporting bearing plates and hanger bars for pivotally or rotatably supporting a user supporting table and for allowing the user supporting table to be pivoted or rotated relative to the stationary support stand.
However, there is no limiting mechanism formed or provided between the user supporting table and the stationary lower support stand, and the user supporting table may be rotated relative to the lower supporting stand for more than one hundred eighty (180) degrees, such that the typical rotatable or tilting inversion exercisers are not suitable for the users of worse body forms or physiques, such as the children and elders.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.